


Restraint

by hawkstout



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Dildos, Gags, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, non-consensual exhibition in chapter two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkstout/pseuds/hawkstout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightwing’s a bit tied up at the moment. Red Hood decides to lend a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my hand is wrapped in a bandage and it’s gotten in the way of my typing so I’m doing a bunch of short fic prompts while I wait for it to heal so I can go back to my long fics. They’re all 500 words more or less.
> 
> 17magicwords’ Prompt:
> 
> I love when you write Jay/dick so anything with them is fantastic.
> 
> …I hope you don’t mind porn…cause…
> 
> Rating: Here there be Bondage, Kink and Sexual Activities, Viewer discretion is advised.
> 
>  
> 
> PWP, bondage, sex toys, kink, but it is all consensual Dick’s totally into it.

“Hey big brother.”

He was in the middle of the warehouse. His arms were cuffed high above his head and his ankle were chained spread eagle. He was a few seconds away from picking the lock when he showed up.

“Red Hood.”

“The one and only,” He involuntarily shivered at the whisper in his ear. He tried to lean forward and away, but it was impossible with the chains. The younger man leaned against him. He felt hot breath against his ear. He wasn’t wearing his helmet then. He hissed when Jason’s weight came on him pushing his sore arms forward. Jason reached up and grabbed his lockpick then kissed him on the back of the head.

“You don’t need that.”

“Jason!”

“What? You don’t like boy hostage flashbacks? Why don’t we play heroes and villains?”

Fingers ran down his hips and there was another kiss to the back of his neck, “I’ll be the villain.”

“This is not the time Red—JASON!”

A firm grip squeezed his ass.

“If they come back I’ll take care of them. They can’t be that good if they left you here alone for just anyone to find.” Jason circled in front of him. He was in his red mask and had a huge smug grin. He slid his finger down Dick’s chest and tugged at the zipper. He pulled it all the way down to his groin.

Dick fidgeted, his cheeks hot. Stupid Jason, stupid, stupid Jason.

“Hmm?” Jason licked his lips, waiting.

“Fine, okay, go for it, but if this is in the news you have to explain it to B—” Jason surged forward and pressed their lips together, hard and desperate. Dick moaned. Okay, maybe it had been too long since they had done this. Jason grabbed a pocket knife and cut off Dick’s jockstrap.

“So were you hard before or after I came?” Jason smirked. Dick gasped as leather gloves touched him gently running around in a spiral until landing at his tip. “I know how much you like being tied up.” He removed his glove and brought something else out of his pocket.

“You carry lube around in your uniform!?” He shouldn’t be surprised.

Jason nodded and squirted some into his palm. “Who knows when I’m going to find a cute little bird to play with? Always best to be prepared for bondage. That’s what being a Batscout taught us, right?” 

Jason wrapped his hand around him and started slowly moving up and down. With his other hand he reached in running a slimy hand in behind Dick’s uniform.

“Jason you—”

The finger pushed in behind him. He squirmed.

“I think when you’re done playing trussed up hero you should meet me in the alley on 38th street.”

Dick had a feeling he knew where this was going.

 

“Don’t you dare stop!”

“Now, now, little birds don’t make the rules,” He stretched him more adding another finger and Dick desperately started moving his hips forward trying to get off before Jason could—

“Ready!” The vigilante said cheerfully. He let go of him and dug into his pocket again.

“You are not leaving me like this!”

“Of course not!” Jason said in a hurt tone, “You’re not ready yet. I don’t want have to go to the trouble of preparing you when I get there.”

He pulled out the dildo.

“It’ll give you something to think about while you get out of the chains,” Jason snickered at Dick’s horrified look. He reached around pulling at the uniform so he could angle it in. Dick felt the head press up against him.

“Nice and easy, don’t be tense now.” He slowly squeezed it in and Dick whined. When it was fully sheathed Jason stepped back to admire his handy work.

Dick humped the air.

 

“Cute. Look at you, all red faced and wanting. Begging for my touch, but we’re not quite done yet.” Yet another object from his damn pocket. Did he have a sex store in there or something?

“Jason, you can’t be serious.”

“Yes,” He stretched the cockring over his head and it nestled at his base. Jason whistled in approval and then slid the zipper back up to his throat. The erection was obvious under the uniform. Dick groaned rubbing against the fabric.

“How about one more thing just to make it interesting?” He circled around behind him. Dick tried to turn to see what he was doing.

“What are you—”As soon as he opened his mouth Jason’s arms reached and shoved a ballgag in his mouth.

“Mffmm!!!” Dick protested as Jason tugged it securely and did up the straps.

“Perfect.” Jason leaned forward and gripped his chin.

“Now,” He whispered in his ear, “I figure it should take you about half an hour depending on when the goons show up. By then you’ll be good and ready. Back alley on 38th and you better still have all the stuff on or I won’t touch you. Understand Dickie-bird?”

“Mmhm,” Dick agreed in muffled defeat.

There was a hard slap on his ass.

“Good boy. See you in a few.”

The lockpick.

“Mffmm!” Dick protested.

“Oh what? Oh this?” Jason held it up, then shrugged and tossed it away. “I’m sure you’ll figure something else out.”

“Mfmm!”

Jason strutted out towards the warehouse’s exit. He paused at the elevator that would bring him down and turned.

“Almost forgot!” He shouted.

Forgot what—?

“Mmmmff!!!!!!” The dildo began to vibrate inside him. Dick squirmed desperately.

“Bye-bye!”

He was going to kill him. As soon as he got out of here, took down the mobsters without being seen and got his own satisfaction he would kill the bastard.

He allowed himself a moment to squirm and writhe in his bonds, feeling the sweet torture of the cockring and the insistence of the dildo. The adrenaline jump knowing at any moment someone could come in. The feel of metal against his wrists and ankles.

Fuck yes…

Okay, time to get to work.


	2. Restraint 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is in a compromising position with an old enemy looking on. Luckily Jason’s there to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thisismyanchor’s prompt:
> 
> Would you please write a sequel to the Restraint short fic, where Dick doesn’t escape in time and Jason has to rescue him?
> 
> Ask and ye shall receive.

He bit back a moan. How the hell did he get into situations like this? He worked furiously trying to get the wrist cuffs off while trying to ignore the rumbles of pleasure moving through him. Sweat poured down his forehead.

It had only been five minutes since Jason had left. The elevator rumbled back to life.

Shiiiiit.

“YoU LeFt hIm AloNE?!?!”

Oh no. He knew that voice.

He heard the murmur of answer.

“LeT’s SEe.”

Silence.

BANG.

Dick jerked. Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!!

The elevator door opened. Five men stepped out. There was one on the floor a bullet in his head. Bad side won.

Two-Face.

Dick slumped.

This was going to suck.

Two-Face moved quickly towards him and then slowed down when he realized.

Dick knew what he looked like. He was hanging by his wrists unable to keep from writhing. In his mouth was a ball gag muffling his embarrassed moans. There was a very obvious bulge in his uniform from his erection, held steady by the cockring underneath. Most embarrassing, there was an audible sound of buzzing from the dildo buried in his ass. He was stretch out on display in front of Two-Face the man he still sometimes has nightmares about.

Soon Two-Face is only a few feet away looking him up and down.

“Who did it?” He asked. It’s Harvey Dent’s voice, but that doesn’t necessarily mean it’s Harvey Dent, and even if it is Dent, that doesn’t mean him surfacing is a good thing.

The other mobsters are froze, stiff, three of them might be having a heart attack because that is not how they left him. Dick knew that all too well.

“WHo dID iT?” He roared.

“Boss, we didn’t leave him like that—”

“It was Joey, it must have been Joey,” Another said, “He was the last to leave. They all spared a glance back toward the corpse in the elevator.

“Nightwing, aren’t you a sight?” Two-Face—Dent chuckled somewhat fondly. He seemed a bit more relaxed with the blame placed on dead Joey and not someone who snuck in under their noses. Jason. Damn it this was all Jason’s fault.

Dent reached out and ran his fingers slowly down Dick’s chest. He gave a muffled protest.

“You’ve been wrapped up awfully nice for me. Too bad Joey met his fate. Should we see what yours has in store?”

God Dick hated the fifty-fifty chance of Two-Face, especially since no matter what the coin told him Dent would twist it into what he wanted anyway.

“The scarred face I kill you,” Dent said showing the scratched out face of his two-sided coin. “The clean side…” He dragged his eyes down his body. “The clean side we’ll try something a bit… different. Sometimes I forget it’s been a long time since you were in pixie-boots, Nightwing. The pretty bird grew up nice.”

The coin flipped into the air.

There was the sound of metal hitting metal. A bat-a-rang—no.

“You can shove off, Two-Face. I was here first.”

Jason.

“RED HOOD!! KILL HIM!!” Two-Face roared.

“I don’t get a flip of the coin?” Jason quipped as the mobsters opened fire on him.

“The coin decided your fate a long time ago, Red Hood,” Two-Face growled pulling out his own gun.

The wrist cuffs clicked open.

 

FINALLY.

He took a hold of the chains and used them to swing at one of the goons, knocking him out. He felt a jerk and a ripple of pleasure run through him. This had to be the worst way to fight ever.

Jason shot two in the shoulder, and Dick kneed another in the groin. Only Dent left. Harvey had moved off. He was after his coin.

“Nightwing, guess what?”

Dick looked back. Harvey pulled his gun, “It was Maimed.”

Jason grabbed him and pulled him to the ground before the gun went off. Jason threw a ‘rang sending the gun flying back. Dent, seeing his window for escape closing ran to the elevator. Dick tried to get up to follow, but all of Jason’s weight was on him.

“There’ll be other times for him,” He purred.

“Ahng!” Dick said angrily trying to crawl away. A firm hand ran from his shoulders to the small of his back making him shiver. It then went further cupping his ass. Jason’s thumb pressed down against the vibrating dildo that had started to slip out because of all the fighting.

“Ngh!”

“You’re not still turned on?”

Dick gave an angry whine. The cockring was still on, the jackass KNEW it was. 

Jason reached around and caught at his zipper pulling it down, “We can fix that.”

Jason kissed the back of his neck and tugged at the uniform, pulling it off Dick’s shoulders.

“Tell me yes?” Jason’s finger tips hovered at the where his uniform was clinging to his hips.

FUCK.

He wriggled against the ground and felt the sensational painful pleasure spark.

“Mhmm,” Dick nodded. Stupid Jason and his stupid ability to turn him on.

In an instant Jason had Nightwing’s suit down to his thighs. Leather gloves kneaded into his ass. Slowly the dildo was pulled out.

“Mfph.”

“There we go, nice and easy. Don’t worry I won’t leave you empty for long.”

Dick rolled around so they faced each other, then angled himself so Jason had access. Jason was grinning and his eyes were wanting. He slowly impaled Dick as Dick started working off the cockring.

“You’re bright red.”

 

Jason reached around and undid the gag.

“Pah!”

 

“Ew.”

“Fucker,” Dick groaned working his jaw, pressing his forehead against Jason’s.

“That’s the idea…”

He finally worked off the damn cockring and shuddered.

“Here, it’s only fair that I help you out.”

Jason started moving his hips and hand at a steady pace. It didn’t take long at all.

Dick moaned and Jason groaned in annoyance.

“You couldn’t hold on?”

“After what I’ve been through?” And suddenly Dick was up. He pulled away and grabbed the edge of his uniform pulling it back up around his body. It felt sticky and wet, but it was worth it with the look on Jason’s face. He grinned at the younger man evilly.

“Not done.”

“I am.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“You’re right.” Dick reach down and threw the dildo back at Jason, “You can have that.”

“You’re not fucking serious!”

“Have fun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sometimes I just suck at porn. Hope you liked it.


End file.
